In the EFL procedure that is pertinent to this invention, via endoscopic visualization, a muscle extending over the brow and contributing to skin wrinkling due to excessive pulling forces on the skin is severed at least in part. Access to the muscle is obtained via a hole formed in the scalp at a position about three or so inches above the brow, and extending a probe with a thin edge through the hole and down via a tunnel forced between the scalp and the skull to the muscle to sever part or all of the same. If properly done, this should relieve the excessive pulling forces tending to smooth the forehead skin. See "Endoscopic Plastic Surgery", by Bostwick III, Eaves III, and Nahai, published by Quality Medical Publishing, Inc. of St. Louis Mo., 1995, Pgs. 166-170, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, for a description of the procedure and how it works.